User blog:DigitalJackal/fanfic o
Wolfheart A story by DigitalJackal, starring Whiteflame and Romulus. Don't use the characters, code, or concept without permission. See this blog to suggest ideas for the story! Prologue The SkyWing stared ahead with their teal eyes, a milk-white film covering the would-be beautiful color. Though blind, the dragon could see what others could not: the future. They were the sole animus in the kingdom, supposed to be the beginning of a long line of Seers. This is the only way, they thought as they observed the two burly guards standing outside a locked spruce door. The dragon made their way towards the guard, who kept a watchful eye on the Seer. When the guards were within talonreach, the Seer chanted a few words under their breath. The two guards' heads nodded downward and they collapsed, put into a deep sleep. The Seer stole a spear from one of the guards, using it to unlock the heavy door. They placed the spear back in the guard's talon, and entered the dark room. Inside, there was virtually no light, save for a few dim torches. Gold veins in the walls reflected the torchlight. An egg rested in the middle of the room, surrounded by deep purple and red blankets with gold weave. The egg was a deep ruby-red and large, large enough to hold twins. The Seer picked up the egg, sensing two minds inside. One male, one female. Visions of death and visions of benevolence flickered in the Seer's mind. The Seer made their way back out of the room, past the slumbering guards. The blind SkyWing stretched their wings and flew towards the tallest cliff. More visions flashed before their unseeing eyes, visions of eggs shattering, fury, battle, but no more were the visions of death. The kingdom would not fall as the Seer had foreseen. The Seer landed on the tallest cliff in Pyrrhia. The wind howled like a wolf, threatening to rip the egg out of the Seer's talons. The SkyWing glanced over the edge. "I'm sorry, little ones, but this is the only way," they whispered, then tossed the egg over the edge. ---- A golden SkyWing flew low in a ravine. Something had woken her in the dead of night, and she was unable to get back to sleep. A short flight should help me relax, she had thought and took off from her small hut. A glimmer of deep red caught her eye. She turned, and saw two dragonets surrounded by a shattered eggshell. The male appeared dead, and didn't respond when the golden dragon picked it up. The female, however, squawked and stirred weakly when her brother wss moved. "Oh, my stars, she's alive!" the dragon whispered to herself. I should help her. It's the lest I could do. ---- Hours after the female dragonet had been taken, a she-wolf passed by the broken egg, carrying a dead rabbit in her mouth. Her pups were hungry, a baby dragon should also feed them well. The she-wolf picked up the dragonet, which was as large as two of her pups, and carried it deep into the pine forest. Her pups were waiting in a hollow at the base of a large tree. They were sniffing the air and whining, they could tell she had brought food. The she-wolf placed the dragonet on the ground, and it awoke with a flail of its wings and a squawk. The she-wolf growled and placed herself between the strange prey-creature and her pups. The creature looked up at her with curious eyes. It acted a lot like a pup, maybe its parents had been killed. It couldn't do much harm to help the scaled-pup, she could always eat it if the need arose. Chapter I Category:Blog posts Category:Dj's garbage